Fun in the Sonn
by ChannyLoveYou
Summary: The so random cast were meant to be going on a holiday to Miami by themselves, but they soon find out that not only are they going on holiday with Mackenzie falls, but they also have to be sharing a hotel suite with them! Full of summer romance!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Not such a Sonny beginning

I DONT OWN SWAC!

A/N: Hey my first story, please no mean comments :P

Description: The so random cast were meant to be going on a holiday to Miami by themselves, but they soon find out that not only are they going on holiday with Mackenzie falls, but they also have to be sharing a hotel suite with them! Full of summer romance!

It was 5am in the morning when my alarm went off, The whole cast of 'So Random' where going on holiday to Miami seeming as the studio was more then happy enough for us to go on a holiday for the first two weeks of summer.

"Wakey wakey Sonny" I peered over to see my mom, Connie hovering over me.

"MOM!" I grumbled as I got up, finally giving in.

"If you don't get up now Tawni will drag you to the airport herself."

I heard a slight giggle "She's right, there is no way I am missing the holiday of a life time!" I looked over to see my co-star/best friend standing hands on hips in the doorway of my bedroom. I gasped as I saw the beautiful flowing pink summer dress she was wearing; it was going to completely beat my yellow sundress with red and blue flowers on. "Pretty isn't it?" she twirled

"Umm… Yeah I guess" I smiled sheepishly, she frowned.

"Get changed quickly, our taxi is going to be here soon!" she snapped.

I sighed

"For somebody named Sonny you sure ain't that sunny in the morning." She said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah I know!" I shoved my dress on and brushed my teeth before combing my hair back into a high ponytail and giving my face a quick wash, "okay I'm ready lets go" I smiled excitedly whilst lugging my suitcase into the hall.

"FINALLY!" she yelled, "aww cute dress!" she must have seen the confusion on my face, "what? Tawni Hart can be nice… sometimes, so don't get used to it!" she barged passed me and before I knew it she was in the taxi waiting.

"Well… bye mom!" I smiled widely.

She sniffed, "Bye Sonshine" as a tear rolled down her eye.

_

* * *

_____

At the airport

"Hey Nico, Grady, Zora!" I yelled as I ran up and gave them a suffocating hug,

"CAN'T…BRE…ATHE…" Zora said between gasping for air.

"Oops sorry" I smiled as they tried to regain their breath, but then my smile dropped, NO! There he was with his perfectly flicked sandy blonde hair, his sparkling deep blue eyes and flawless clear skin.

"Chad!"

"Sonny" he said boredom filling his eyes. "WAIT! SONNY?" he exclaimed,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" we both said, "Wait you first!" I quickly said.

"I'm going to Miami with my cast, beat that!" he smirked nodding his head,

I smiled sweetly, "My cast, and I are going to Miami"

"HA I KNEW- wait! What? NO NO NO!" he shook his head as if trying to remove the thought, "This can't be happening!" as soon as he said that Mr. Condor walked up to us.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Chad, it is," Mr. Condor smiled whilst continuing, "You lot are going to Miami together, and will be sharing a suite. You will take part in different challenges with your partners except for Friday, Saturday and Sunday which will be spent by doing activities. Now I have the partner list here... Ah yes, okay first pair: Nico and Chloe, Second: Zora and Holloway hold on Holloway? I thought you only where guest starring?"

"Yes, but you needed me to be here so Zora had another kid to 'Play' with" he rolled his eyes at the word 'play'.

"Oh yes! Okay next, Grady and Portlyn, Tawni and Skyler and last but certainly not least, Chad and Sonny… so… umm well…bye!" Mr. Condor ran as he saw mine and Chad's face.

There was no way I was being partnered up with that slimy, manipulative, deceiving, gorgeous, muscular, completely hot… "_Snap out of it!_" I told myself, there is no way you are falling for his devilish good-looking charms… No way!

* * *

Ha, so me and Sonny Sonshine sharing a room? I smiled to myself, me and Sonny, two weeks, one suite… one bedroom… maybe, just maybe one… _"Snap out of it!" _I told myself, stupid Sonny! With her stupid cute smile and stupid cute face! "Stupid cute" I muttered to myself

"Did you say something?" Portlyn questioned me, but before I could answer, "Oh wait! I don't care!" she snapped, glaring at me. That chick was crazy! Okay so me and Portlyn dated for a week, then when I break up with her she goes all diva tantrum on me? CLINGYYY! Yet that's not that hard to expect when the hottest and greatest actor of our generation breaks up with you, I wouldn't mind Sonny however… GRR! NO! Chad-Dylan Cooper does not go mushy over girls! No matter how stupid cute they are!

"Hey partner" A stupid cute voice said from behind me, I turned around saw Sonny in a short pretty yellow dress, a stupid cute dress!

"Hey Monroe" I said cool and casually, "What's up?"

She sighed, "The sky?" I smirked

"Cute joke Sonny."

"Did you just call me cute?" her mouth hung open, oh god!

"WHAT!, I…I"

"Chad chill! I was just joking, I know you wouldn't call me cute." I was amazed, because for a split second I thought I saw the tiniest glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

"Maybe I would…" I said grinning

"Would you Chad? Would you really?" she said standing closer and closer to me, "Because I don't think you would" She was teasing me, that girl, Sonny Monroe, was teasing, ME!

"Is that a dare?" I said mockingly

"Maybe it is…" she took one more step; we were so close together…

"That's a rubbish dare." I chuckled taking a step back,

"Then do it." She smirked

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"You're cute, there I said it!"

"Thanks!" she grinned evily pulling out a tape recorder, "Chad-Dylan? Did you just call me cute?" she laughed

"WHAT! NO! That's the tape recorder!" I chased after her as she sped to the check out desk and grabbed the microphone

"CHAD-DYLAN POOPER JUST CALLED ME CUTE!" She yelled as I ran and tackled her pulling her to the floor and got onto the top of her, she stared at me "Chad-Dylan, are you trying to seduce me?" she grinned

"Are you seduced?" I smirked

"Nope!" she kicked me off her and made a break for it.

I clutched my stomach as I laughed, and whimpered in pain. That girl could sure kick hard.

* * *

I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe, Chad just called me cute, I smiled as I saw him clutching his stomach _"Good he deserves it, ruining our holiday!"_ but maybe it wouldn't be that bad…

"Sonny flirts-a-lot, come on were boarding!" Tawni screeched at me, I opened my mouth to protest, but gave in, there was really no point in arguing with an angry Tawni,

"Okay, I'm coming!" I grabbed my carry on and walked to the VIP lounge of the airport for celebrities and boarded the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Leaving Hollywood behind…

I steadied my breath, this wasn't a big deal I was just being dramatic. Of course I had gone on an airplane before, but still that was with my mom, I had never flew without an adult but I guess I'd just have to get over it.

I made my way over to my seat and sat down; I put my small suitcase under my chair and looked for Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora.

"Get away from me creeper!" Squealed Tawni as Skyler sat down next to her.

"It's my seat! You don't like it then move!" he shouted back. Tawni hit him with her fluffy bag.

"Chicks!" mumbled Skyler

So Skyler and Tawni where sitting together… So where Nico and Chloe, and Grady and Portlyn! And Zora and Holloway… which meant-

"Hey Monroe, Fancy us two sitting together." Chad smirked

"Yeah fancy that." I rolled my eyes

"Can the cabin crew please close the doors for take-off" The pilot announced through the speakers. "May all passengers please put there seat belts on and have their chair in the upright position. Thankyou"

I gripped tight onto my arm rest, and accidently grabbed Chad's hand, he blushed.

"If you wanted to hold my hand, you could've just asked?" He smiled

I made a gagging motion, "Please Chad, don't flatter yourself!" I scoffed

"Don't tell me you're scared of flying" he chuckled

"Well I am! What if we crashed into the ocean, or got blown up!" I babbled on for a few more minutes.

"Then we die" he said simply, "So any last words? Maybe a deep dark secret you've been keeping?" he cocked his eyebrow up as in waiting for something

"I'VE NEVER KISSED A BOY!" I shouted, he started crying with laughter

"You-You've never kissed a boy?" he laughed

"Pshh…umm no" I closed my eyes waiting for the third roll of laughter,

"Pshh…umm no" she closed her eyes, I felt like just grabbing her then and kissing her, of course she might slap me across the face, the rejection would hurt a lot. I tried to search for the right words…

"Well I think that's sweet" I smiled nicely

"Come on Chad! It's pathetic, it's just… I've never found a person I wanted to share my first kiss with." I frowned, so she doesn't want to kiss me? I could see her looking down, ashamed.

"It's not" I argued back

"I'm sure you're laughing inside" she smiled, "I'd laugh aswell"

No Sonny…I'm not laughing, I'm hurting. Hold on wait! Why do I feel like this? Especially over a person like Sonny! I had rejected the Olsen twins for crying out loud!

All the sudden her grip on my hand tightened as we started to lift off the ground and into the sky.

A few hours passed and Sonny had fallen asleep. Her head was rested on my chest and her feet were cramped up into a ball on her seat. My arm was around her waist in a kind of cradling way, all of the sudden she murmured in her sleep _"Kad…Chiss mee" _Maybe it was just my imagination but it sounded a lot like "Chad… kiss me" but why would Sonny want me to kiss her?

A girl from the cabin crew came up to us and giggled "Umm… so can I get you a drink" she asked me twirling her hair

"Nah its aite" I said giving her my best Chad-Dylan smile

"Well… I could show you were the bathroom is? It has a terrible habit of locking people in by itself" she said still twirling her hair; I caught onto what she was saying. I was about to agree until Sonny wrapped her arms around me, she looked so cute and innocent when she was sleeping. I sighed, why did she have to be so damn cute? _"Stupid cute"_ I muttered

The annoyed hostess tapped her foot

"Umm… no thanks" I said nicely as possible.

"Whatever, your just another washed up, gay boy who obsesses over his hair!" she snapped looking at me and Sonny.

"Whatever slag" I said angrily

She stormed off back to her cabin crew

"Chad?" Sonny mumbled, eyes fluttering open

"Sonny?" I smiled, she looked so cute when she was confused

"Are we there yet?" she looked up at me, in a pleading way

"No, we still have two hours left" she sighed

"God I'm bored!" she moaned, I chuckled

"You were a lot better when you were asleep" I mumbled

"Yeah, I wish I still was. I had a brilliant dream!" she yawned and stretched

"Who's Kad?" I questioned her, she froze

"Umm… Just uhh… Someone from the dream" she mumbled something that I didn't quiet hear, "I'm going to the toilet" she suddenly said

"Thanks for sharing that" I laughed

She rolled her eyes and walked off.

"_I'd tap that"_ I murmured to myself

"I'm sure you would!" I turned around to see Blondie kneeling down on the floor by me

"Uhh… I – I was talking about the air hostess!" I stuttered

"Sure you were" she smiled, "I don't care if you like Sonny or not but don't mess with her or you'll have me to deal with!"

"Oh…Kay" I raised my eyes, "Why does it matter to you?"

She sighed, "Sonny is my- I can't believe I'm saying this- bestfriend, and I don't want to go through all that 'bestfriend is going through heartbreak and needs a shoulder to cry on' kinda crap, you got me?"

"Umm, sure"

"Good!"

"Bye Blondie"

"IT'S TAWNI!" she screeched

"WHATEVER!" I yelled back as she stormed off back to Skyler

I quickly fixed my hair as Sonny came back, "Hey Sonshine"

"Aww my mom calls me that!" she smiled and sat down next to me

"Heh, speaking of your mom, do you ever see your dad?" I'd met Sonny's mom twice, but I'd never met her dad. Maybe that was a good thing; her dad would probably break me into pieces and feed me to her goldfish '_Nemo and Inky'_

"No, I haven't seen him since I was six; he said he never wanted anything to do with me or my mom- an- and" she broke down crying, what was I supposed to do?

I took her by the chin and I looked right into her eyes, her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Sonny you are amazing, he doesn't know what he's missing" as I said that I stroked a tear from her cheek.

Did Chad just say I was amazing? Wow! Okay stop Sonny, stop crying!

I smiled "So what about your parents, do you see them?"

"Nah, they're living in Egypt at the moment, but that's okay they send me cards and shit like that" I frowned, shit like that?

"At least they send cards to you; it must be nice having both of them in your life."

"Hardly, they only care about Mackenzie, not Chad. But hey I can pretend to like them; I am the greatest actor of our generation anyways" he smiled cockily

"Don't ruin the moment Chad" I grumbled

"Ahh, so we're having a moment?" he grinned stupidly

He just started being sweet and had to ruin it? Grr jerk!

"Whatever!" I mumbled, as I got up he grabbed my arm to try and sit me back down, but he didn't have to because the plane suddenly shook me down right on to the top of him.

Chad gasped, "Sonny! Are you trying to seduce me?" he grinned

"Are you seduced?" she grinned back, playing along

"Y-"

"_May all passengers please put on their seat belts for landing please"_

"YES!" I screamed, finally after five long hours, we where there!

Goodbye Hollywood, Hello Miami!

Hope you liked my 2nd chapter, I'll trying to update everyday if I can

Review please :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Check-ing out

SPOV

We walked into the building of our five star hotel; it was sooo... glamorous, sheik, posh. Something that obviously by myself, I couldn't afford.

"We're staying, HERE?" Chad exclaimed, like he was disgusted, how the hell could he be disgusted by such a magnificent hotel?

"Stop your whingeing, greedy" I muttered

"At least I'm not afraid of planes" he teased, okay so I'm afraid of airplanes? So what? I think it's unnatural for people to fly.

"Yo, yo peeps! Stop arguin!" Nico said in a calming tone

"Yeah Allison, stop arguing!" Chad teased again; I swear I could kill him! But I wouldn't because... I just wouldn't!

"Whatever Pooper!" I seethed through my teeth

"Diva" He sang

"Jerkthrob" I sang back

All the sudden a dark haired boy, about a year older than me, came up to us. He was gorgeous! His eyes where a piercing green, his hair was luscious and dark and his body, he looked muscular even through his hotel outfit.

"May I help you with your bags" he said to me, winking. I laughed uneasily

"Y-"

"No she's okay!" Chad quickly said, idiot! Ruining my chances of a completely hot boyfriend! Typical!

"Oh, okay... Well can I have your number?"

"Sure!" I quickly said, I passed him my number, and he walked off

"He won't call you, so don't get your hopes up" Chad said smirking

"How do you know?" I snapped

"Because I know guys" he said smiling faintly

"Yeah well I know girls!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine pick a girl you think is hot"

He looked around for a minute before picking a tall, skinny girl with blonde hair and tanned skin. She was wearing a slimming black short dress with a diamond ring on her finger and a necklace.

"Her" he pointed

"Married cheater obviously, and has no kids because she's also Christian and is only 18"

"How do you know?" he questioned, fascinated.

"Well one: she's wearing a diamond ring on her left hand on her fourth finger, third if you don't include thumb. Two: Her breasts are kind of huge but aren't sagging. Three: Her eyes are shifting side-to-side as if waiting for somebody but also avoiding someone and fourth: she's wearing a cross necklace round her."

A few seconds after I said this, a bell boy walked up to her and they walked into the back room

"Okay, your turn" he said

I picked a boy about an inch taller than me, with ash blonde hair and a tank top on, he was muscular and tanned.

"Okay, him" I pointed

"He's 20, gay-"he smiled for a second "single, he sometimes likes a bit of girl fun, but hey who doesn't?" he smiled widely, I slapped his arm, annoyingly. He could be such a manwhore sometimes!

"Aww, judging by that you haven't had sex either?" he smirked

"LALALALALALALALA!" I yelled plugging my ears!

Was he mental or something? He grabbed my arms away from my ears and said, "Sonny, seriously you're acting like a mental Christian, sex isn't a bad word" he smiled as I cringed at the word

"Because that 'Word' is disgusting! And should only be thought of when you're in love!" I screamed

CPOV

Hmm... Chad what are you getting yourself into? She isn't even experienced in your favourite category!

"_You could always teach her..."_ a voice inside my head was screaming

"Welcome to 2010 Sonny, love doesn't really matter anymore unless you're getting married"

She frowned

"Well sorry, but I'm not a 17 year old prostitution slag" she yelled

Everyone stared

"Oops!" she whispered

All the sudden the boy who asked for her name came back up to her and handed her number back

I couldn't help but laugh

"Whatever!" she yelled running off into the toilets

Oh crap! She's probably crying!

"Sonny?" I yelled running after her

"WHAT!" she screeched

"Look I'm sorry, the dudes a douche anyways!"

She looked up at me, no tears what so ever!

"And you say you're the greatest actor of our generation!" she laughed

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see if you would run after me" she smiled

Oh! YES! She's going to say it! She's going to say she loves me!

"Chad I-"she began

"YES I KNEW IT!" I shouted

"Knew what?" she asked confused

"Hold on, carry on?"

"Chad I think you should get out of here, this is the ladies restroom" she grinned

Oh... I frowned

"Yeah sure" I was about to walk off but then she grabbed my arm

SPOV

How could I tell him I loved him? He'd laugh! I might aswell thank him for checking on me though

I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug

"Thanks" I said

"For what?"

"Checking on me, you can actually be sweet sometimes"

"Oh no problem." He smiled sheepishly

"You better get out of here before an old lady starts beating you with a stick to get out" I laughed, he chuckled along.

"See you upstairs Monroe"

"See ya" I smiled as he walked off

"_I have to tell him" _I said to myself, that's it! I'll tell him at the beach! But what if he doesn't like me back?

"_Then make a joke out of it, that's what you do best" _I mumbled

Hope you liked it, I added in the SPOV & CPOV so you didn't get confused


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The way I loved you

A/N I named this chapter after a Taylor Swift song that reminded me of Chad and Sonny.

SPOV

_~He is sensible and so incredible~_

_~And all my single friends are jealous~_

_~He says everything I need to hear~_

_~And It's like I couldn't ask for anything better~_

I walked up to mine and Chad's suite; I knocked twice before he answered.

"I DIDN'T ORDER ROOM SERVICE!" he yelled as opening the door, "Oh Sonny, it's you"

"Gee thanks" I raised my eyebrows, was he disappointed or something?

"I didn't mean it like that" he laughed, he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a red top and his hair was flicked perfectly like it always is.

"You look nice, where are you going?" I questioned

"WE are going to a party" He smiled

"Oh I'll go get dressed" I was still wearing my yellow sun dress, and I wanted to wear my new black slim dress that showed most of my back off.

"Okay but hurry" he smiled his best Chad-Dylan smile

~He opens up my door~

~And I get into his car~

~And he say's you look beautiful tonight~

~And I feel perfectly alright~

We rushed down to the reception where Chad asked the lady if our LIMO was waiting! YAY! I had never been in a limo before!

"It's right out there sir" the lady pointed

"Thanks" he winked before taking my hand and leading us out to the limo. "You look wonderful!" he complimented

"Oh, thanks" I blushed, "You look brilliant yourself"

He blushed slightly too. He opened my door, and I got in.

We arrived at the party around 11; there were probably over 100 people there dancing and drinking

"I don't think it's a good idea I'm here" I shouted above the noise

"Nah nah, of course it is!" Chad said

"Okay then" I decided to make the time useful by going through my voice mails on my phone. I had 2 from my mom and a couple from Lucy; I decided to listen to them first, before I could though, my phone got knocked out of my hand

"HEY! WATCH IT!" I yelled above the noise

"Yo sorry chick" A tall guy in a hoodie said

I looked around for Chad but I couldn't find him, the one time when I needed him!

I searched on the ground for my mobile but it wasn't anywhere to be found!

Finally! An hour later I found my phone under somebody's chair

I listened closely to my voice mails from Lucy

"Sonny! Pick up your phone! We need to talk!" she shouted

"Sonny, would it kill you to answer once in a while?" she said

"Sonny! It's urgent!" and that was the last one.

_Well that's strange..._

I listened to my mom's next

"Sonny, answer your phone! We need to talk!" she said between sobbing, I started to get scared, what was going on? I clicked my last one.

"Sonny, it's your dad, he... he's dead" she started crying before ending the voice mail

And then it happened

My heart started beating faster and faster, as tears streamed down my face, I needed to find Chad quickly!

"CHAD!" I screamed, "CHAD!" I spotted him sitting with a bottle of Lambrini and a couple of girls around him

"Chad! We need to go! NOW!" I tugged at his arm

"Mellow your yellow babe" he was completely drunk out of his mind!

"CHAD GET UP!" I screeched

He gave in and followed me outside

"What?" he said shaking his head

"My dad-"I said breaking into tears "He's dead!"

"So? Not like he luved youuu" he said in a slobberish tone

"WHAT THE HELL! SHUT UP CHAD! SHUT UP!" he continued saying how stupid my dad was and how stupid I was

"THAT'S IT! DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK TO THE HOTEL!" I stomped on his foot before leaving

I didn't have a clue where I was going, but I didn't really care.

I walked around for ages, but then it started raining. I looked up into the sky,

"Why?" I asked, I knew that stupid party was a bad idea, but he didn't listen.

I looked at my watch, it was 1:40. "For god sake! Where am I?"

CPOV

I woke up on the floor of the club, "Whoa... what happened?" then I remembered what happened with Sonny..."Oh crap!"

I rushed out of the building to try and find her; it wasn't long until I spotted her. She was leaning against a building crying.

_~But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain~_

_~When its 2 am and I'm cursing your name~_

_~You're so in love that you acted insane~_

_~But that's the way I loved you~_

"Sonny?"

"What do you want Chad?" she spitted

"I am so sorry; I didn't know what I was saying!"

"Whatever"

"Please Sonny... I- I...I really like you"

She stared at me

"So you think that's just going to fix it!" she yelled

"Umm... yeah?" I babbled on for half an hour about how sorry I was until finally she stood up infront of me and kissed me

"Seriously, shut up" she smiled and we kissed again.

Sorry this chapter was short, and sorry it wasn't up yesterday I wasn't sure what to do.

Please review :D x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I'll keep you my dirty little secret

A/N Sorry it took so long to update, I've had a long and busy week

SPOV

I woke up in the hotel; last night was all a big blur to me everything had happened so quickly.

"Chad?" I asked

I heard a light snore, how cute... unless he was acting.

"Chad, are you asleep"

"Yes"

"Okay" I frowned; it was a half a minute before he finally spoke again

"I'm awake" he sighed

"Good!" I grinned

"Soo...What happens now?" He asked nervously

I blushed," I'm not sure, our cast mates will go crazy if they find out!"

"Yeah" He chuckled then he went serious, "Are you SURE you've never kissed a boy?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you're really good" he blushed slightly, "And Chad-Dylan Cooper has kissed alot of girls, but you by far are the best" he grinned

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"You should" he kissed me softly on the lips

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, today was a Monday so we would be doing a challenge with the rest of the group

"Let me check" he leapt out of the bed and picked up his mobile

"Today is... Sand castle building" He grimaced, I grinned

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yippee" he squealed sarcastically

I grumbled, he was cute and nice sometimes, but other times he could be annoying, "Go get dressed and ready" I snapped before looking through my suitcase to find my new bikini Tawni had bought me.

TPOV (Tawni's point of view)

"WHERE'S MY COCO MOCO COCO LIPSTICK!" I screamed

"I DON'T HAVE IT! WHY WOULD I WANT IT!" Skyler screamed back

"YOU'RE ON MACKENZIE FALLS! THEY ALL WEAR MAKEUP!"

"WE- okay so we do!"

"Point proven, now- WERE IS MY COCO MOCO COCO!"

"I DON'T HAVE IT!" He yelled so loud that finally

"Now st-" his voice went

"FINALLY!" I clapped; he could be such a drama king sometimes!

We had been fighting for at least an hour.

"Now where's my coco moco coco?"

He looked at me in disbelief and waved his arms in the air frustrated

I sat down on the bed

"OW!" I whimpered, I stood up and looked at where I was sitting

"COCO MOCO COCO!" I squeaked with happiness!

"Oops, sorry I blamed you" I apologized

He stared at me

I went to go change into my new bikini; it was bright pink with little silver sequins around the edge and it was strapless, when I came out Skyler was dressed in a pair of blue and white Hawaiian swimming shorts, I stared at his amazing six pack, he was so sexy!

"Nice...shorts!" I improvised

He smirked

"Shut it! We're going to be late!"

He glared

_At the beach_

"SONNY!" I yelled waving at her, her and Chad were splashing around in the sea, Sonny was wearing the dark red bikini I got her for this trip and Chad was wearing a pair of blue swimming trunks showing off his perfect six pack, his was way better then Skyler's

She spotted me and waved. "TAWNI!" she ran towards me

"How's Chad-Dylan Pooper?" I laughed, but she didn't

"Chad is fine!" she snapped

"Okay!" Gosh I thought she would find it funny! Obviously not

"How's it going with Skyler?" she changed the subject

"Terrible! He snores!" I said disgusted

"Hasn't ANYTHING good happened?" She said

"Oh yeah! He lost his voice!"

We laughed

"Sonny?" I said seriously

"Yeah?"

"I'm your best friend in Hollywood right?"

"Sure Tawni" she smiled

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME!" I screamed

She looked shocked, Chad stared at her and she stared back

Then I stared at her and she stared at me

"NO" I shook my head

"YOU AND HIM CAN'T BE-"

She pushed me to the floor before I could finish my sentence

"BITCH! YOU MADE ME BREAK A NAIL!" I screamed

"SLAG!" she screamed back

"VIRGIN!"

"PROSTITUTE!"

"YOU! YOU- uhhh... WHATEVER!

"EXACTLY!"

"YOU CAN'T BE DATING HIM!"

"WELL I AM! SO PLEASE AS MY BESTFRIEND KEEP IT A SECRET!"

I stared for a moment; Sonny was my bestfriend, well the closest I have ever had to one.

"Fine" I gave in, "Wait, do you really think I'm a slag?"

"Do you think I'm a bitch?"

We stared and then laughed, of course we didn't! Well maybe a bit...

We smiled

"So have you shagged him yet?" I asked

"NO! Of course not!" she defended

"Oh come on!"

"Tawni your disgusting!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing" I smirked

She walked off to Chad,

Don't worry Sonny... I'll keep your dirty little secret

CPOV

Last night wasn't anything big, me and Sonny got back and she fell asleep on the couch.

I carried her to the bed and slept next to her, no biggie!

I wish it was... Sonny is a great kisser, so I wonder what she's like in bed...

"_Stop it Chad!"_ I screamed to myself, Sonny wasn't ready for that yet.

"Chad?" Sonny shook me gently, "Earth to Chad"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry" I said waking up from my day dream

"The others are here, it's time to build" she pointed to the bucket and spade

"Great" I mumbled

We were allowed 30 minutes to build our sand castles, Nico and Chloe built a mansion or shall I say Nico built a mansion; Chloe was too busy filing her nails

Grady and Portlyn built a replica of the studio, Zora and Holloway built a store and me and Sonny built a castle, and outside of it was a little replica of Mr. Condor's daughter, Dakota.

Zora started staring at our castle

"EVIL!" She screamed, sometimes that girl could be a little freak!

"Zora! Don't be rude!" Sonny snapped as Mr. Condor glared at Zora

"Evil..." she whispered whilst walking away

Mr. Condor walked around looking at our sandcastles, now and then going "Ooh" and "Aahh"

"Okay I'll show you the winner when once you all come back from having lunch"

Everyone looked confused but decided to go anyways, there was no point in asking, he'd just yell at us.

Sonny walked behind a building and waited for me. I walked with the rest until Sonny grabbed me from behind and pulled me into the old abandoned house with her.

"Not the classiest place to eat lunch" I smirked

"Shut up" she said whilst pulling me into a kiss

The kiss was a long but sweet kiss, which left me wanting more.

"What was that for?" I asked confused

"I've been waiting to get you alone" She smiled

"Well were alone now" I said whilst pulling her into a rough kiss, I started to undo the string of her bikini but she pulled away

"Not here, not now" she whispered

"Why?" I have to say, the rejection hurt.

"Because I'm not like other girls Chad, I'd rather it be romantic instead of... hot and heavy"

She looked down

"You definitely aren't like other girls, but that's why I like you" I smiled

"Thanks" she whispered

"So tonight?" I asked

"Tomorrow" she kissed me lightly before leaving to go to lunch

Comment and review please x


End file.
